


Take the Lead

by sea



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom Lavellan, Dominance, Dragon Age Kink Meme, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 22:40:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3586698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sea/pseuds/sea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lavellan takes the lead in her sexual relationship with Solas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take the Lead

**Author's Note:**

> DA!KINK MEME PROMPT: In fic, Solas is usually the dominant one or portrayed as a hunter-with-wolf-instincts of some kind, which is fine! But doesn't float this OPs boat. I'd like a fic where Lavellan initiates the sex (just like she initiates the first kiss, after all) and is the more dominant one during the sex. Doesn't have to be BDSM (although OP is totally cool with that), but the (either explicit or underlying) dominance has to come from Lavellan. Solas is the receiver, Solas is being ridden by her, Solas is more shy and less vocal than Lavellan, Solas is the one pressed against the wall. Solas is the hunted. Solas is a huge blushing nerd who can barely believe this beautiful woman wants to grind on his lap, wants to push him into a chair and ride his dick like no tomorrow.
> 
> +Pegging  
> ++Semi-public sex  
> +++Solas literally stutters  
> +++Solas asks for permission if he does anything
> 
> Only squicks are dubcon/noncon and toilet stuff.

Lavellan had kissed Solas in the fade but that was several weeks ago and since then there had been no indication that anything was different between them. Though he was hesitant about it to begin with, she still thought he was at least _interested_ in her. He did kiss her back after all. With tongue, talented, talented tongue. She sighed as she felt the warmth of arousal pooling in her belly at the memory. She would have him.

When she entered the rotunda it was lit only by a few flickering candles. Night had fallen not long before. Solas sat in his chair at the desk in the center of the room, pouring over an old dusty book.

Solas looked up when Lavellan approached him and draped herself over his lap in the chair.

“Inquisitor, I -“ He started to speak, but the words were lost when she kissed him on the mouth, gently at first, then rougher, deeper. When she pulled back they were both breathless.

“Good evening,” She said sweetly, leaning in to kiss him on the cheek.

Solas cleared his throat. “Good evening.” He tried to maintain a steady tone but missed by just a mark.

“I was thinking…” Lavellan whispered in his ear, breath tickling over the sensitive skin.

“About anything in particular?” He responded, trying to ignore the warmth spreading over his body.

Lavellan just nodded before she kissed him again, pressing her body against his. Her tongue found his and they entwined, she grasped his neck, pulling him in closer, deepening the kiss as much as she could. She wanted to feel as much of him as possible, wanted to be as close to him as possible. She could feel his body react to her, his cock stirring beneath her as it began to swell. 

He pulled back from her. “This is…inappropriate.” He said gasping for breath. “Any member of the Inquisition could walk in and see this, see us.”

There were doors all around them, not to mention the fact that you could see and hear everything from either level in the upper floors of the rotunda.

Lavellan just blinked at him. The obvious response needed not be voiced. _”And…?”_ Instead she just pushed him back against the chair.

“Solas…” She practically purred his name as she leaned against him. “Don’t you want to know what I feel like? Haven’t you wondered what it would be like to thrust your cock into me? To spill yourself deep within me? I’m wet for you, I want you, hahren.”

There was something deliciously deviant about how she punctuated those words with _that_ word. Hahren. She could feel him harden even further beneath her. She shifted deliberately, grinding her ass down against his erection. His breath hitched but he did not speak. 

A faint blush had crept onto his cheeks. He was actually blushing and Lavellan had to stop herself from smirking. She never would have thought that he would be so shy. He was normally so self-assured about everything, infuriatingly so.

She ran her tongue along the shell of his ear to the tip, nipping at it. She could only feel the groan that vibrated through his chest.

“I believe that is a yes?” She kissed him softly on the mouth, placing her hand on his chest. “I could be wrong, though. It’s happened before.” She slowly ran her fingers down his chest, over his stomach, ending at the hem of his trousers just above his aching cock.

“I-I…y-you” Solas stuttered, trying to form a sentence but the words wouldn’t come. He was finding it difficult to talk, to think, to breathe. She was a force of nature, so full of life and he was a tired old man. Lavellan was beautiful, graceful, kind, dignified. She was everything that an elven woman should be. Solas admired her, looked up to her even. And she wanted him, _him_ , and he could scarcely believe it. 

“Y-yes.” He breathed softly.

“Come here,” she said, standing and reaching for his hand. He gave it to her and she led him to the couch, pushing him down. She removed her leggings and climbed onto his lap, straddling him.

Solas opened his mouth to protest, but she simply put her finger to it. 

“Shhh…none of that.” Lavellan replaced her finger with her lips and his protest died. Her hot tongue invaded his mouth and he felt overwhelmed by her essence. She deepened the kiss as she rocked her hips against him, moaning into his mouth. The sound was low and full of need.

Only the thin fabric of her smalls and his trousers separated him from her and he could feel her desire soaking through both layers. Solas couldn’t remember being so hard, the ache between his legs almost unbearable.

She reached for the laces of his trousers, deft fingers making quick work of them as she released him from the confines of his breeches. He was trying to keep quiet, but he couldn’t help the gasp that escaped as she stroked him gently a few times, her thumb gliding over the head to collect the pre-come at the tip. She licked her thumb and moaned as she tasted him.

Lavellan pushed her damp smalls to the side and rubbed her slick folds against the head of his cock. “Oh, Creators.” She moaned as she slid lower and felt the pressure of him against her clit.

She didn’t have the patience for teasing and she took him inside of her in one stroke. They both groaned. The way that he stretched her, filled her was perfect. 

“Oh,” She gasped. “Solas, you feel so good. So so good.” She began to ride him, pulling almost all the way up before slamming back down, thrusting herself down onto him.

“M-may I?” His words were shaky as she continued to fuck herself on his cock. “Touch…you?” He looked down at her swollen pearl.

“Solas! You don’t have to ask. Just do it.” She replied. He reached between them hesitantly, slowly sliding his thumb over her nub. She moaned loudly, rocking forward into his hand.

Her legs were starting to shake. He could feel her walls starting to contract as she neared her end. He knew he couldn’t last much longer either and the way she was moving, the noises she was making, the intense eye contact and intimacy, all of it was pushing him closer and closer. 

He flicked his thumb over her clit once more and she tumbled over, screaming his name as she came. He felt small rush of liquid as her walls drew in around him, milking him. He couldn’t take the sensation and he came hard, so hard he thought he might pass out. His cock twitched wildly, his seed spilling deep inside her. His world was spinning and she collapsed forward against him. Their breathing was ragged.

Several moments passed and they were still attached, though Solas’ cock was softening inside of her. She wanted to be one with him as long as possible. 

As the world came into focus again, Lavellan was vaguely aware she heard clapping from above. She opened her eyes to see that Solas was a deep shade of red.

“That. Was. Marvelous.” Dorian cheered from above. Lavellan met his gaze, winking at him. He smiled back at her and went back to his books.

“Never again, Da’len,” Solas bristled, his face was now a light shade of pink. “Never again.”

“Aww come on. It could have been worse. It could have been Sera.” Lavellan laughed and kissed his frown. After a few seconds she felt him smile against her lips.


End file.
